Verde, ouro, prata, vermelho
by Souhait
Summary: As quatro cores que Severus via em Lily. Para Sakura Diggory.
1. Verde

-

Desde o primeiro momento, você viu paixão nos olhos verdes dela.

Era paixão o que a movia a correr pelas ruas silenciosas atrás de borboletas quando a conheceu. Era a paixão que a fazia sorrir antes de sentar no balanço e, com esse mesmo sorriso, convidá-lo a brincar com ela. E você sabia, simplesmente, que era também com paixão que ela olhava para cada pedacinho de vida ao redor.

Você era um desses.

Ela lhe sorria, e a paixão o arrebatava como se esse sentimento estivesse em você. Ela o olhava, e você chegava a desejar tão ardentemente que seu olhar expressasse a mesma coisa que, às vezes, desviava em vergonha. Ela o tocava numa brincadeira qualquer e, apesar de seu corpo se retesar, foi só depois que você descobriu que a sua paixão era diferente da dela.

Era a inocência dela contra a sua ambição. Era o toque quente dela contra o seu desviar. Era uma mão delicada contra uma que queria segurá-la e não largar nunca mais. Era só mais um sonho para ela, e a sua chance de sonhar pela primeira vez.

Foi com olhos negros e brilhantes que você ouviu o nome dela ser chamado. Foi com um palpitar maior no peito que você a viu sentar no banquinho, e com um quase explodir que você observou cada movimento do chapéu escuro contrastar com o cobre de seus fios ruivos.

Você sabia. Os olhos dela eram **verdes **como a cor da Sonserina.

-

* * *

-

É a minha primeira tentativa de Severus e Lily, e devo agradecê-la totalmente à Sakura Diggory. É para ela que essa fic inteira, de quatro capítulos, é dedicada. Espero que ela apareça, porque está meio desaparecida por causa do trabalho.

Besitos, guys. Estou esperando reviews, ok? O sonho de todo escritor ;3


	2. Ouro

-

-

Os segundos passavam, lentos sem a presença dela e rápidos demais quando vocês se encontravam. Você tentava pegar cada segundo de sua risada, o delinear de seu sorriso, o balançar dos fios ruivos e cada tom diferente de seu olhar.

Mas você sabia. Por detrás do sorriso apaziguador dela, de que se veriam de novo, você sabia que estavam se separando cada vez mais.

Era por isso que a observava.

Lá do alto, da torre da Sonserina, a casa que você tinha tanta certeza que ela entraria. Sempre, todos os dias no fim da tarde, porque sabia que ela se sentaria ao alcance de sua visão e leria um livro, ou conversaria com as amigas.

Você passou sete anos assim, deliciando-se – ao mesmo tempo em que apenas se contentava – com a imaginação de como seria sentar ao lado dela e ver a luz fraca do pôr-do-sol iluminar seus fios ruivos, com delicadeza denotando-lhes o tom de **ouro.**

Era isso. Era isso que ela valia para você.

-

-

* * *

Aqui estou eu de novo ;3 Sem computador, sem condições de escrever todo dia, postando isso daqui. O Carnaval foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so para mim, e espero que tenha sido exatamente assim para vocês também XD

Bom finalzinho de semana e beijinhos!

PS: Sakura Diggory, esse capítulo foi muuuuuuuuito difícil de escrever. Mesmo. Mas acho que combinou bastante com os dois, de como os dois foram, ele um pouco mais intenso que ela em tudo o que fazia em relação aos dois. Maaaaas, eu gostei dele - não tanto quanto o primeiro, mas gostei - e espero que você goste também. Aliás, que adore tanto quanto eu estou adorando a sua ;3 Besitos para ti...!


	3. Prata

-

-

Tinha uma coisa que você gostava de fazer quando era criança, e quando sua inocência despudorada aceitava apenas o prazer de seu sorriso. Você ansiava por ela, claro, e mesmo depois do que pareciam séculos você não podia deixar de pensar na sensação.

Sentar-se à frente dela. Fitar os olhos dela. Ver o sorriso dela se transformar quando ela via o próprio reflexo no negro de seus olhos, e se deliciar com o biquinho que surgia quando ela reclamava que não era capaz de se ver nos dela ao olhar seu próprio reflexo.

Mas o tempo passara, não foi? E você descobriu do jeito triste o quanto vocês haviam se separado naqueles anos que ela jurava no sorriso que ficariam juntos.

Você tinha uma tatuagem no braço e um capuz escondendo seu rosto. Ela tinha as costas arqueadas em coragem e o nariz empinado.

Tão diferentes.

Seus olhos não se cruzaram. Você nunca chegou a olhá-la para ter a noção da tristeza que tomava conta do verde e, por um momento desejou também não ter ouvido a voz dela sussurrando seu nome com o pesar que sussurrou.

Era mais fácil esquecer, você repetia. Bem mais fácil, porque você era apenas uma amizade desleal perdida para ela, enquanto ela era o amor que fazia seu coração bater e seus olhos derramarem lágrimas prateadas.

Era diferente da coragem dourada e grifinória de James e Lily ao enfrentar seu lord. Mas, nos olhos dessa última, lágrimas rolariam, e você se confortaria dizendo que ela morreu com o mesmo tom de **prata** – mesmo que isso fosse mentira, porque brilhara a coragem- que ficaria para sempre em seus olhos.

*******************

* * *

Lei de Murphy. Já ouviram falar?

Se não, é aquela coisinha básica de 'Não importa o que aconteça, você vai acabar ferrado no final' - é, eu exagerei X). Se sim, e se faz parte dos céticos - como eu fazia antes - acreditem, ela EXISTE.

E funciona.

A boa notícia é que meu computador voltou - sei lá se já disse isso X) - e a má é que ele voltou sem nada de sua memória para contar a história. Reescrituras estão sendo feitas, cabelos arrancados e muuuuuuuuito texto digitado para ver se eu consigo escrever tudo o que eu tenho que.

Nunca confie numa máquina. Ou, se confiar, tenha sempre o bom senso de ter um pen drive no bolso e renovar os arquivos toda vez que atualizá-los. Me poupariam, acredite, meses de trabalho.

Meses preciosos, por ventura. Porque agora, como meu irmão e meu namorado estão fazendo vestibular e estão sem tempo algum nem para respirarem, eu entrei numa espécie de pacto com eles e decidi só usar o computador quando eles tiveram um tempinho livre por semana. Esse tempo, adivinhem só, fica restrito das nove às meia noite de sextas - porque agora eles tem que acordar cedo - e, se não tiver jogo do Fluminense, duas horinhas no final de semana.

Fica difícil atualizar, vou te dizer. Reescrever tudo - e com aquela sensação horrível de 'PQP, o de antes tava melhor' - e ler as minhas fics adoradas dos meus autores adoráveis, escrever reviews, ter ideias sobre outras fics e pesquisar sobre a minha história baseada nas figuras de linguagem.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito difícil. Portanto, valorizem, 'pelamordedeus', e apertem o botãozinho verde ali embaixo ;3.

-

-

PS: a menção de que as lágrimas são fios de prata não é minha, embora eu quisesse isso. Todo o mérito vai para Dotoievski e seu assassino Raskolnikov, de Crime e Castigo. Não recomendo =)

A-do-rei escrever esse capítulo. Foi muuuuuuuuuito gratificante , maravilhosamente pensativo e, tenho certeza, gratificante. Espero que todos vocês gostem, que todos apertem o botãozinho aqui embaixo e que a Sakura tenha gostado tanto quanto eu estou gostando da fic dela para mim.

Besitos, todos ustedes, y hasta luego!

PS: to traduzindo - 'tentando seria a palavra certa, na realidade X) - para o espanhol. Vai demorar um pouquinho - pelas razões acima - mas acho que, mês que vem, o primeiro capítulo sai. Aí, a homenagem é completa ;3


	4. Vermelho

Dezesseis anos haviam se passado desde que você a vira pela última vez. Você, com o cabelo negro caindo no manto marrom desbotado e ela, sempre tão linda, com os olhos verdes brilhando na direção do marido e do filho, os fios ruivos caindo por seus ombros e tocando o rosto de James.

Era a última imagem que ficava em você, e não a primeira.

Ficava o pôr-do-sol, e não a luz forte da hora antes do almoço. Ficava o sorriso calmo e conscientemente feliz, não o riso alto e despreocupado de criança. Ficavam o brilho de amor no olhar verde, a blusa de um vermelho mais vivo que seus fios e o toque brincalhão na barriga do filho, e não o brilho divertido, a blusa verde e o puxar insistente até que os dois chegassem no balanço.

O verde ficara fosco. O sol parecia se recusar a aparecer. O prata desaparecera, e todos os tons que faziam você pensar nela se basearam no vermelho.

O vermelho do manto da Grifinória. O vermelho da paixão, da coragem, da vida. Da juventude que ela nunca perdera, do seu amor que não morrera com ela, do desejo que o atormentava todo segundo antes de adormecer, te fazendo querer sonhar com ela sonhos com todos os tons.

Você precisou morrer para fazê-lo.

* * *

*Ahn, para quem não pegou, a última parte faz referência aos olhos do Harry, ao pôr-do-sol – que eu acredito piamente estar ali na morte do Snape – e aos pensamentos dele. Espero que tenha ficado claro que ele via vermelho em tudo quanto é lugar, porque essa era a cor da Lily como um todo; e não, não era por causa do cabelo.

Enfiiiiiim, espero que tenham lido mesmo depois de muuuuuuito tempo – uns quatro meses? Deus,é uma vida inteira – e que tenham gostado. Se sim, ficaria felicíssima em receber reviews por esse capítulo, rever meus leitores assíduos e esperar que me perdoem.

E, agora, recadinho especial para Sakura Diggory: espero meeeesmo que consiga ler isso daqui, que tenha adorado – eu adorei escrever – e que tenha a idéia de que esse não é o meu único presente para você. Ainda vai chegar outro *-*

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


End file.
